


【紫冰】カナリヤ

by 紫辰 (Ichigomikan)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, murahimu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigomikan/pseuds/%E7%B4%AB%E8%BE%B0
Summary: 没有笼子的金丝雀会死。





	【紫冰】カナリヤ

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的紫冰日贺文，HE，OOC，无其他cp。  
个人习惯问题这篇文里辰也对火神的称呼是tiger~

_「喉枯れるまでsing a song_

_置き去りにしてきた理想も幻想も_

_远ざかる影を追い越せないまま_

_何が见える？」_

大雨混着风哗哗作响。

但这并未影响还在体育馆练习的冰室辰也，篮球一个接一个从他修长白皙的手中以美丽又凌厉的曲线利落入筐。

还不够，这点程度的话击败不了tiger。

抬起左臂用护腕擦去额发间的汗水准备继续时，体育馆的门吱了声，一个颇为高大的紫发少年出现在门口，他抖抖伞，带着一身水汽走了进来。

“室仔还没好吗，食堂都要关门了哎。”

“敦？马上。” 

“室仔快点啦我好饿。好不容易拜托食堂阿姨帮我们留了比内地鸡拉面。”

“敦你没去吃晚饭吗？”

即将出战winter cup的阳泉双王牌紫原敦和冰室辰也背负着众人的期许与自己的骄傲，经常练习到很晚才回去。不过更准确来说练到很晚的只有冰室一人，紫原完成每天的训练量后就坐在旁边懒洋洋地等着。

但今晚食堂会限时供应紫原爱吃的秋田名产比内地鸡，午休时他心心念念晚上要早点吃。本以为他提早离开是去吃饭了结果没有？

没回应冰室的惊讶，紫原缓慢却大步地走过来推着冰室往更衣室里去。进了更衣室，他拿起旁边的毛巾往才到自己下巴的冰室头上一放，圈住冰室的腰往储物柜里塞起刚买的一整袋零食，嘴里叼着根美味棒津津有味地吃着，细小的食物碎屑轻巧地落在毛巾上。

冰室无奈，拍掉碎屑轻声教育道：“敦，谢谢你。但说过很多次不要在我头上吃东西。怎么没吃饭还回来了？”挣脱紫原的拥抱，他稍显粗暴地用毛巾擦了擦自己的脸和头发，踢掉鞋袜，脱去汗湿的衣裤全裸着进入淋浴间。忙着填满储物柜的紫原因为冰室豪迈的动作和话语内容突然停住，眉头微皱。他有些无语，冰室看起来是个成熟可靠到能照顾好身边所有人的人，但在关于自己的事上却格外随性迷糊。

“笨蛋室仔，你没带伞。”

秋田总是冷得很快，天气越来越凉冰室的赖床也随之发作。今天还是紫原来敲他房门才没有迟到，但出门的时候慌慌张张忘记拿伞，如果不是有紫原在他肯定会淋得浑身湿透。“对哦，谢谢敦。但先去吃饭再来接我也可以吧，饿着对身体不好。”

“室仔也知道哦那还不按时吃饭。难怪那么小只。”

“我并不小只，是敦太大只了。”冰室结束淋浴拿起干净衣物穿上，紫原有些出神地看着，他想起眼前这具身体极佳的手感，白皙的皮肤光滑细腻，纤瘦却不羸弱的身体能承受住他的进攻，情动时……还是不要继续想比较好。

“室仔那么瘦又那么矮哪里不小只了。”整理好思绪的紫原打了个哈欠，推着穿戴完毕的冰室往外走。“好好好我小只，但敦以后饿了要直接吃饭，伤到身体可不好。”

再度推开大门向食堂进发时，雨倒是小了很多，淅淅沥沥的。

“下雨天好麻烦啊。”紫原撑起伞小声咕哝。两个大男人挤在一把伞下总归有些狭窄，紫原并不讨厌和冰室挤在一起，可冰室淋浴过后身上传来的香味让他逐渐焦躁。冰室以为紫原是抱怨着这狭小的空间，从自己的背包里掏出一根美味棒戳戳小巨人的脸颊，玉米浓汤味。

“是啊，让人心情都糟糕起来。”

“嗯？室仔不是只要有篮球打每天都会很开心吗。”

“哈哈哈，敦很懂我呢。”听了这话的冰室不禁笑出声，右眼下那颗标致的泪痣因这笑容而熠熠生辉。

紫原看着冰室的脸沉默了一会，“今晚我能去找室仔吗？”

“……好。恰好明天休息。”

心中的焦躁散去了很多。

“室仔喂我吃~”

“好。”冰室笑着撕开包装，紫原满意地低头咬了一口香甜的美味棒后又推回冰室面前，冰室没有拒绝。他伸出舌尖舔了下前端，含进一小段后轻轻咬住，眨眨眼似笑非笑地看着紫原。

“室仔这样挑衅我，会被欺负的哭出来哦。”

“我很期待。”

雨停了。

_「埃にまみれたカナリヤの笼_

_それはありふれた涙の过去_

_どんなに绮丽に鸣いたところで_

_本当の声は闻こえやしない_

_仆はダミ声のカナリヤ」_

室内一片旖旎。

纤瘦的双手被一只宽厚的大手扣在头顶，下方的小穴早已被灵活的手指玩弄得又湿又红，不少润滑剂从穴口流到床单上。冰室白皙的皮肤都染上了一层粉色，整个人看起来美味又色情。紫原知道这是他情动时的反应，抽出手指换成粗大的性器浅浅地磨蹭穴口。冰室摆动着腰肢试图逃离对方的折磨，但这只会进一步激起紫原征服的欲望。

“舒服吗室仔？”

冰室眼角绯红，轻喘着努力不让呻吟声宣泄出来。他不服输地看着紫原：“还不够哦敦。”

“嘴硬。”紫原松开自己的手，冰室长时间被束缚的手腕上留下了暧昧的红痕。示意对方翻个身趴着，紫原伸出左手玩弄起冰室胸前的两点，时不时拉扯几下，两颗敏感的红粒很快便充血挺立。而右手则摸向精致突出的蝴蝶骨，顺着骨感的脊柱缓缓向下揉捏起挺翘结实的臀。“室仔的肉都长在这里了。”大手轻打了一下那手感极佳的肉团换来冰室一声惊呼。

“敦！”冰室又羞又怒，紫原歪歪头一副不明白的样子。右手拐了个弯握住冰室身前挺立的性器撸动几下，手上因常年练习篮球而形成的茧刺激着敏感的顶部，指尖调皮地扣弄马眼，自己的性器也不忘擦着冰室的臀缝顶弄到他的阴囊，如愿听见了冰室不受控制地发出悦耳的声音。

“敦……啊、别……”

“够舒服了吗？”

“不够。敦，进来。”冰室右脸埋在枕头里，常年遮住左眼的刘海微微垂下，紫原拨开碍事的刘海不意外地看到左眼同右眼一样被情欲熏红，眼眸湿漉漉的透着渴求。

“好吧，室仔真任性。”硕大的性器不带停顿整根没入，冰室呼吸一窒腰也软了下来上半身陷进床铺，生理性的眼泪从眼眶落下划过那颗小巧的泪痣没入枕头，痛苦又带着欢愉的模样与平常那冷淡的扑克脸大相径庭。

紫原的性器无论做过多少次都很难习以为常，他身高超出常人一大截，那根东西也不会是一般尺寸。平常还会微微停顿等自己适应，今天居然一下子就以后入位全部插了进来。果然是自己挑衅对方的惩罚吧。

紫原掰过冰室的脸舔舐着冰室的右眼皮，随后转向他异常偏爱的那颗泪痣，下身也小幅度抽插起来。冰室难耐地咬住下唇，很快他便扭动起腰迎合紫原的进攻，享受性爱带来的快感。

冰室自己也不知道为什么会和紫原发展成这样。

他们不是情侣，但又比一般的床伴更亲密。原本只是普通的前后辈，对紫原那么好一副非常宠爱对方的样子也只是为了自己的私心，说白了是他在利用对方的才能，如果没有紫原他根本不可能打赢tiger获得胜利。

可无论他有多么为达目的不择手段，也不会为了胜利而献出自己的身体，他没卑鄙到那个地步。

说来还挺难以置信，美国长大的冰室在紫原之前并没有任何性爱对象。因俊俏的外貌他收到过不少邀约，也有过交往对象。但他在性事上慎之又慎，不会为了贪图一时的肉体欢愉就忽略潜在风险。Time is money,有招惹麻烦的功夫不如多打会篮球。

毕竟是没有天赋的人，自然要比别人付出更多。

从花火大会后他和紫原的关系开始脱轨，后来更是一发不可收拾成了固定的床伴。不是没想过断绝这种不正当关系，可真面对紫原时又如鲠在喉。喜欢紫原的纯真却也憎恨着他的天赋，贪恋着对方的体格却也嫉妒那样强健的躯体为什么不属于自己。抛下自尊一次又一次地打开双腿任他为所欲为究竟是因为什么呢？只是因为和他做爱很舒服吗？

“室仔不专心。”深埋体内的性器发狠地顶了下冰室的敏感点成功让他的注意力回到紫原的身上，冰室因这一撞双手不自觉捏紧枕套，深吸一口气后挂起笑容看向紫原：“没有，只是在想怎么让敦更舒服一点。”

紫原没有回话，那双漂亮的紫色眼睛仿佛能看到人的心底去。冰室有时会恍惚觉得比起自己紫原才是洞察人心的高手，自己内心所有的想法包括那些黑暗丑恶的嫉妒他都知道，不论是对tiger的还是对他的。但这种念头才冒出就会被对方的举动打消。

“哦~那室仔想到了吗？”紫原勾勾嘴角，冰室微愣地看着他少见的笑容。对方一个又一个的吻轻落在脸颊，脑袋还顺势蹭他的颈项，柔顺长发扫过的地方带起阵阵痒意，下身却不断进攻。冰室的心和身体都为这孩子气和攻击性交织的动作而酥麻。

紫原在性爱这方面也极具天赋，第一次做的时候冰室笑着问以前和什么人做过吗。结果他停下来凝视着自己说：“没有哦，室仔是第一个。只是看了点资料。”那专注的眼神让冰室的心脏瞬间不规律跳动。

“敦让我在上面。”伸手推着紫原的身体坐了起来，粗大的性器从体内离开让冰室感觉有些空虚。转过来正面对着紫原，冰室左手扶住那根粗大的东西，右手撑开自己的穴口，对准还非常坚挺的性器慢慢往下坐。

“唔……”听到紫原忍耐的声音望着对方努力克制的表情，冰室有些得意地笑了。狭小的肉穴又一次吞入硕大的性器，看着穴口一点点被撑开而露出的艳红内壁，紫原呼吸急促。卡住冰室的腰双手用力往下让性器再次被全部吞入直攻上敏感点，冰室猛地抓住紫原宽阔的后背，身前硬挺的性器吐出更多透明液体。

紫原玩味地看着冰室陷入情欲难以自拔的模样，对方有多高傲他自然知晓，能让他卸下平常淡然的伪装露出这种堪称淫荡的表情，没有成就感是不可能的。只是还不够。

将性器稍微拔出一些，吻住有些困惑的冰室，冰室也主动回吻甚至伸出舌头缠住他的，修长的双手调情般掠过他的喉结一路向下摸到胸口，带着些许艳羡的目光抚上结实的腹肌。紫原被撩拨的又将性器顶入撞击冰室的敏感点，冰室的唇被堵住也遮掩不了呻吟声，性器也涨得通红青筋凸起明显在爆发的边缘。紫原的舌尖舔了下对方的上颚引来冰室一阵颤抖。结束亲吻，紫原轻咬冰室的耳垂轻轻向耳蜗里吹气，他慢悠悠地说：“室仔忍不住的话可以先射出来。”说完又是一阵抽动，敏感点被深深刺激着使得冰室无法克制自己放声叫了出来。

“敦，不要一直，我、我会……啊！敦……”未经爱抚的性器自行射出一股股粘稠液体，两人的身体都沾上了精液。冰室的腹肌上乳白色的精液散落着，连胸前立起的红粒也沾了一两滴，脸嫣红一片神色恍惚依旧沉浸在高潮之中。紫原看着那姣好的脸庞，故意从自己的身上刮下对方的精液往冰室嘴唇和脸上涂，更显得活色生香。

冰室下意识地舔掉自己唇上的东西，吃进去后才反应过来那是自己的精液，脸涨得更红。“敦，别闹。”但随后仿佛想到了什么眼神一转，意犹未尽般舔了舔自己的唇，露出狡黠的笑容。

“就这样了吗？”

此话一出紫原仿佛变成那个站上球场的大魔王，冰室感觉自己如同被猛兽锁定的小动物，他用力地在冰室体内疯狂冲撞，冰室感觉自己都快散架，几十下动作后紫原拔出性器取掉套子，直起身体将性器往冰室口中塞。

“等下，敦，不，呜……”冰室被按住头，粗壮的性器在嘴中抽插每次都抵到喉头，冰室蹙起眉眼泪夺眶而出好似受不了这样的刺激。浓稠的精液发泄出来，紫原发出满足的声音缓缓拔出性器，部分精液也被带得从红嫩的唇中流下，划过颈项滴淌在锁骨上。冰室有些缺氧般急切地张开唇喘息着汲取新鲜空气，红艳的舌已被乳白色的精液沾满。

紫原居高临下地望着冰室示意对方吞下：“这样够吗？室仔想吃我的吧。”

冰室抬头看他一眼，服从地吞下那些微凉液体，喉结上下滑动性感非常。颈项和锁骨上的部分也被刮下，吸吮着手指舔了个干净。

“敦好腥啊。”

_「止めたはずの时计の秒针が _

_刻んでる 今も 刻んでる 今を_

_変わらないのは悔やむ気持ちだけ_

_いつも终わって気付く」_

输了。

最终还是没能打赢tiger，但冰室却觉得自己轻松了很多。

向Alex道歉时不幸遇上灰崎祥吾，换作在美国的自己早就让他进医院了。可选手的身份再加上刚刚的比赛耗费了太多体力，冰室不得不息事宁人。

知晓义弟的出现是为了什么却又装作不知，好在tiger暂时被黄濑转移了注意力。他还没想好要怎么面对这个弟弟，更重要的是，他想快点回去看看那个第一次输了比赛而痛哭的大孩子。

自己被胜利蒙蔽了双眼未发现紫原的膝盖已经承受不住，甚至还打了对方一拳。虽然紫原有错，但做出这种事的自己还是太过冲动了。紫原没有还手但捅破了他俩之间一直存在的那层隔阂，冰室这才意识到之前的想法并不是错觉。

紫原敦就是完全看穿了冰室辰也。他懂自己所有的软弱和自欺欺人，甚至一直温柔又隐晦地包容纵容着那些丑恶。

同时冰室也明白了一件事。

急忙回到酒店的他站在房门口有些踌躇，该怎么解释自己的伤？紫原绝对会不依不饶，更麻烦的是他不好糊弄，太蹩脚的谎会被一眼识破招来更多问题。

冰室打开房门。

果不其然，本坐在椅子上有些烦躁地吃着零食的紫原在看清他脸上的伤后以进入zone般的速度奔到他面前，整个人都被低气压笼罩。

“谁弄的。”难得没有拖长音说话，异常低沉的声线配合着高大的身躯显得压迫感十足。冰室叹了口气，最终选择如实回答：“灰崎祥吾。”

紫原听完手直接握上门把，还没等冰室拉住他又似乎想起什么盯着冰室看了会后收回手，转身叫起客房服务。冰室听到他点了两块蛋糕和一个鸡蛋，还强调了几次一定要滚烫的。之后翻起冰室的背包拿出伤药，示意冰室过来。

冰室顺从地走了过去。

“敦的膝盖怎么样了？”

“休养几天就好了，室仔不放心就替我按摩吧。”紫原用酒精棉花抹掉冰室脸上的血迹贴上一个创口贴，捧住他的脸仔细地端详着：“等会室仔把蛋糕吃掉然后去洗澡，洗完我帮你上药。”

冰室点点头，目光挪到紫原已经包扎过的膝盖上，伸出手摩挲了会后揉捏起附近和小腿的肌肉，眼神有些哀伤。

“对不起敦，没发现你的膝盖出了问题，还逼你上场。”

“室仔好烦，是我自己决定上场的吧。”

“……”

房门敲响，冰室本打算起身却被紫原按住，“室仔去开门我一定会被认为是欺负你的罪犯啦。”

冰室终于笑了出来。

紫原接过餐盘懒懒地道了句谢后立刻关上门，在他准备直接拿起那颗滚烫的鸡蛋时被冰室拦住。

“很烫的敦，等一下再拿。我们先吃蛋糕好吗？”

“可是……”

“我不想敦被烫到，而且我有点饿了，敦也是吧。”

“好吧。”

两人吃着口感极为平常的蛋糕，紫原难得没有因为吃到口味一般的食物而抱怨。他快速又平静地吃完后拿起冷却过的鸡蛋帮冰室敷住脸上的伤口，冰室舒服地眯起眼。结束后冰室拿出干净的衣服准备去洗澡，进去之前叮嘱紫原：“敦不可以趁我洗澡的时候去找他算账哦。”

“……知道啦。”

听着浴室响起水声，紫原眼神冰冷抬手梳了梳头发，他拿出手机。

『黄濑仔，打爆崎仔了吗，没有就捏爆你。』

『小紫原太过分了ヽ(｀д´)ノ我赢了！！！冰室前辈还好吗？』

『问题不大但我很不爽。』

『还是第一次见到小紫原这么在意一个人呢☆』

『黄濑仔好蠢，室仔不一样。』

没再理会黄濑发来的一连串惊讶和疑问，紫原将头往沙发背上靠，明亮的室内灯光刺痛他的眼睛。

那个人漂亮的脸上并不常出现表情，他很擅长伪装。紫原平常总想打破那层面具看看真实的冰室，可又清楚一旦打破了冰室或许没有足够的勇气站在自己面前。

没有笼子的金丝雀会死，没有伪装的室仔也会吧。

既然如此就装作不知道吧。

但今天没能控制住脾气，使得那个最为倔强要强的室仔在他面前示弱，终于将那些丑恶的嫉妒全部坦率地展现出来。

那我也给你看吧，真实的我，我对篮球的态度。

一双手轻轻遮住紫原的眼睛，那个熟悉的动听声音在耳边响起:“一直对着灯眼睛不会痛吗？”

紫原握住那双手将对方拉到自己身前，打算让冰室坐在自己怀里，却被推拒了。

“不行，敦的膝盖。我有70公斤啊。”

“不会冷吗室仔。”都没穿上衣呢。

“反正也要上药。”

他挤出膏药抹在冰室的伤口上，那张漂亮的脸上出现这样煞风景的东西，果然还是该捏爆崎仔。匀称的腹肌上也有被踢过的痕迹，冰室身手很好却没躲过肯定是因为体力不支，也明白对方为何不予以回击，但紫原还是恼怒不已。可气归气，他上药的手法倒异常温柔仿佛在对待什么易碎品，时不时还哄孩子般呼呼两下。

冰室内心一片柔软。那个总是很孩子气需要人照顾的紫原敦，那双能把篮球架都扣坏的有力大手，居然这么温柔又耐心地帮他上着药。他不由自主伸手抱住紫原。

“啊，还在上药哎室仔。”

“谢谢你敦，下次我们再赢回来。”

紫原的手突然顿住，他本努力忘记这件事。冰室一提他又回想起今天那糟糕的比赛，他还是好难受。

没能守护冰室的梦想和自己的骄傲。

将头埋进冰室的颈项，紫原一声不吭。冰室摸着他美丽的头发，手感很好。轻拍后背宽慰着这个大孩子，没得到回应。

冰室感觉到自己颈间有些温热的液体。

“Don't cry, my sweet-tooth buddy. You are my treasure.”

“我没哭。还有室仔说英语我听不懂啦。”

“敦成绩那么好怎么会听不懂。”冰室捧起紫原的脸与他鼻尖对鼻尖，笑意盈盈地帮对方抹去眼角的泪水。

“室仔不难过吗？还是输给眉毛怪了。”

“难过，但我反而轻松了。怎么说呢输给tiger是意料之中的事，不过意料之外的倒是有不少。”

“嗯？”

“比如说，敦愿意为了我重新上场。”

“因为……You are also my treasure.”

“敦果然听懂了。”

他或许从很久以前就喜欢上了紫原，这份恋心远远大过于憎恶，才会让他放下自尊一次又一次地接受对方的侵占。

“我还真是笨蛋啊，今天才意识到。”

“我早就说过吧室仔是笨蛋。”

“是，是。敦最聪明了。”

冰室笑了，不带一丝虚伪。很久没这么开心了，他看着紫原，对方也露出了笑容，两人头靠着头做出约定。

“室仔，下次要一起赢。”

“Of course.”

_「确かな答えはカナリヤの笼_

_とても危うい秘めた伤迹_

_决して报われぬ恋だとしても_

_引き换えの声は捧げるだけ_

_仆は 仆は 歌えない カナリヤ_

_my voice to you for love and hate_ _」_

\---------END---------

**Author's Note:**

> 「斜体日语」部分均出自GRANRODEO（主唱为冰室声优谷山纪章先生）的歌《カナリヤ》（金丝雀），这篇文章也是因这首歌得来的灵感虽然被他们牵着走了发展偏离初衷。今天听闻谷山老师受伤的消息，愿早日康复。  
一开始的设定是十年后已经在一起很多年的两人，但在一个暴雨天突然改变想法，磨了很久才写出这样一篇乱乱的文甚至还不幸错过紫冰日。12号本来写完了但总觉得不太满意一直改，改完依旧觉得不行但写了还是发出来吧。过段时间再修修w  
新手第一次开车感觉身体被掏空，还有很多东西因为笔力原因没能完全展露出来，但我写得很开心！  
接下来会努力填ABO的那个坑，然后是准备敦敦和辰也的生贺。希望我能如期而至orz


End file.
